


Billy Hargrove Headcanons and Blurbs

by stylesharrys



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Smut, blurbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesharrys/pseuds/stylesharrys
Summary: A load of blurbs and headcanons for Billy.





	Billy Hargrove Headcanons and Blurbs

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Right after, Billy would without a doubt lay beside you on the bed, both completely naked with you on his chest. You’d share a cigarette and finish listening to whatever mixtape was playing while you were fucking.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Billy fucking loves his abs. He’s worked so hard for the body he has and he isn’t afraid to flaunt it. Plus, he knows the kind of attention his abs get him from the ladies.

His favourite body part of yours would be your ass. He fucking loves watching it jiggle when you walk or when he spanks you, and there’s nothing better than when you’re making out and he grabs handfuls of your ass and digs his nails into the soft flesh.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He’s a dirty fucker and is so into cum play. While he loves to come inside you, there’s actually nothing he likes more than painting your ass in his cum or your face, watching you swallow it. And when he does cum inside you, he waits until it drips out before he fucks it back into your pussy.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Billy secretly loves it when you pull his hair, especially when he’s going down on you and you’ve got your fingers tugging on his blond locks. He also secretly adores it when you take control for a little and ride him so he can see your tits bounce above him.

Also, he has a pair of your panties stuffed in his sock drawer that he jerks off to.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

We all know Billy is very(!) experienced, but he hasn’t actually experimented with anyone because no ones trusted him enough to try new things. That being said, he knows how to use his dick and mouth very well.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Shit, he loves doggy, 9/10 his favourite position. But like I said before, he also loves when you ride him, and he quite enjoys the odd cheeky 69.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Billy is quite serious when it comes to sex, just because most of the time it’s very rough or kinky. But I feel like there are certain occasions when it could be quite giggly too.

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He definitely knows what manscaping is and keeps himself nice and tidy. He’s got his happy trail and a dark dusting of hair over him, but he keeps it tidy.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

At first, Billy is quite distant in terms of romantic intimacy during sex, but over time he starts intertwining your fingers when he pins them above your head, or maybe he kisses your shoulder when you’re in doggy.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Oh, baby boy can’t get enough. I see him having a pair of your panties stashed away for emergencies, probably in a little trinket box with a few naughty polaroids of you.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Oh my God, Billy 10000% has a daddy kink!!! Also, he’s no doubt into hair pulling, choking, spanking, cum play, dom and sub, probably exhibitionism! Ugh, he’s such a daddy.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

He secretly loves to be somewhat public. Like fingering you in the bathroom at a party with the door unlocked, or letting you blow him behind the shed in the backyard or something. But he does love a good bed to fuck in.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Your legs!! He sees your legs in a mini skirt and thats it, he’s done for and you can’t walk for three days. He also loves when you bite your bottom lip or have that innocent deer in headlights look in your eyes, ‘cause he knows just how sinful you can get.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

No degrading. He’d call you his little slut and naughty girl, but he wouldn’t humiliate you. He also wouldn’t do anything that would cause you pain, like he wouldn’t slap you and 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He loves to eat you out, in his eyes, there’s no better meal. He’ll gladly lay there all night and have an endless taste of you on his tongue and he knows he’s incredible at it. But he does also love a good blowjob every now and then.

**P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Fast and rough and fast and rough and fast and rough!! But there are those odd occasions where he’s a gentle daddy and holds you close.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Billy can’t get enough of them. If there’s even a flicker of an opportunity for him to be inside you in any way, he will take it. He does prefer proper sex so he can take his time with you, but for him, quickies are just to keep you excited or relieved until he has the time to have his way.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Absolutely. He’s all about the risky business of being caught and is willing to experiment some things if you bring it up to him. He’s down for anal anyday, but he’s not so sure what he thinks about him being the one to receive it.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Billy can last for fucking hours. He’ll make you cum at least twice before he thinks about his own orgasm and his recovering time is insanely impressive. It’s like he’s always horny.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He’s never really thought about toys before… until he was at your place and found your little vibrator in your nightstand. Ever since then he’s obsessed with it and will use it on you most of the time. Sometimes, he even sits at the other side of the room and watches you as he gets you to touch yourself.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He’s a pretty big tease, but the second you say, “please, daddy, I need you,” he’s giving you what you want ‘cause you’re his girl and his girl gets what his girl wants. But he does love seeing you squirm.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Billy tends to muffle his moans into your shoulder or neck, or he’ll just bite them back. But he’s very dirty with his words, always praising you and asking if you like it “just like that,” and such. 

** <strike>W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)</strike> **

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Baby is just below average but the girth makes up for it. He’s thick and veiny and he’s a little curved which makes it all the easier for him to rub on your g-spot.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

All-time high. He’s literally always craving you, no matter what. Billy also tends to get horny when he’s angry and tries to fuck the anger out on you, and you love it. So it tends to happen a lot.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

After having his ciggy and cleaning himself up, he’d probably fall asleep before you (even though you came more than him), but some nights, you’d fall asleep on his chest while he’s smoking and he’ll just watch you with so much love and adoration, and he’ll kiss your forehead and join you in your dreams a few minutes later.


End file.
